


Stay Strong

by Enkay5968



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oliver Queen Has PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkay5968/pseuds/Enkay5968
Summary: Oliver has to join the league not only to protect Thea but someone from his own blood. He doesnt have a choice and he will do whatever it takes to protect them and honor his promise to them.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Dont expect any greatness.

“Oliver, we have to take her to star labs.” He hears felicity say. His sister is almost dead and it was his fault. Roy now Thea, he knew he couldn’t hold off any longer. He wants to give up and accept his fate since there is no way he can save his sister. He notices a smoke a few blocks away.  
“It’s the leagues message.”  
“What?” Diggle exclaims.  
“The smoke, the league is calling someone. Call laurel and stay with her, I have to go.”  
“They could be calling Malcolm Oliver, you don’t have to go.” Oliver internally scoffs at felicity’s comment. His sister is dying right there as she was probably attacked by Ras and felicity wants him to stay. He couldn’t deal with her now.  
“Stay with her” He says walking hastily.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he hears an arrow get fired towards his back when he turns around and catches it. A hooded figure jumps down from above the rafters and reveals herself.  
“Hello Oliver.”  
“Talia!” Oliver grunts. He feels uneasy and unsure of himself but keeps his angry demeanor.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“It’s good to see you again.” She says smugly.  
“What are you doing here?” He asks again with a little more threat to his tone.  
“Oh me, I just wanted you to meet someone.” She says directing towards the side where two people with hoods bring a girl no older than 3.  
“Oliver meet your daughter, Mia al Ghul.”

Almost 4 Years ago.  
“Congratulations Oliver your training is complete. You are now ready, once you take down Kovar you can return home and honor the promise you made to your father.” Talia says.  
Oliver and Talia are sitting at a bar in Russia. Talia asked him out to celebrate as she thought he was ready to honor the memories of all the people he lost. He wanted to become what they believed he could be.  
“Thanks Talia, I would have been nothing but a Russian gangster if it weren’t for you.”  
“Trust me Oliver, I would also be nothing if it weren’t for you.” Talia says smirking. He doesn’t understand what he did for her but just nodded and kept drinking. Oliver starts to get dizzy but has no idea why since he can tolerate a lot of alcohol.  
The next thing he remembers is waking in some dark apartment without any clothes on. He tries very hard to remember but can’t. His head is aching and he feels like he has a really bad hangover. He gets up trying to find his clothes but sees a new pair on a chair. He starts putting them on when he sees his phone starts to ring.  
“Olivar. Where are you, there is some intel and we need you down here.” Anatoly says.  
“Oh, yeah I will be there soon I just got too drunk last night.” He says  
He doesn’t know what happened since he lost all his money he had, he thinks it’s a mugging, but he can’t remember. He thinks he may have gotten too drunk and maybe had a one-night stand, but he can’t remember. Oliver knows its no time to dwell on this as he must focus on the mission. He leaves the apartment feeling different, but he doesn’t know why.

“Are you my father?” The girl asks.  
He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what to do. He just stares at her, his eyes frozen on the girl. His world comes crashing down onto him. He feels so much anger but doesn’t know what to do with it. That girl is his daughter not by choice but by force. He has a child. He is a father. His emotions are mixed from anger to love, from despair to disgust.  
“Yes dear, he is your father.”  
Oliver turns and glares at her with rage plastered across his face.  
“and you get to stay with him if he does not fail the mission I give him. You see Oliver I never told you my last name, did I?” Talia smirks.  
“Well my name is Talia al Ghul, Eldest daughter of Ras al Ghul and the true heir to the demon.” Oliver just maintains the rage filled glare until she continues speaking.  
“Your mission is simple, you kill my father and give me the league. Once you do that you get your daughter and can walk off chasing rainbows or whatever.”  
Oliver knows he can’t beat Ras but he has no choice, he wants his daughter. He hates the way she came to be, but she is his child. He looks at his daughter, he wants to hold her badly.  
“I will do it.” Oliver says swallowing.  
“Perfect. You will have the aid of my horsemen Malcom Merlyn.”  
Oliver is shocked but he realizes that Malcolm was playing Talia’s game all along.  
He walks towards his daughter kneeling he looks at her more clearly. He pulls her into a hug.  
“Will you keep me safe from mommy?”  
Oliver’s heart breaks as he looks over to Talia angrily demanding an explanation. She just shrugs like its nothing but Oliver knows its his duty now to protect his child. He doesn’t care what it will take but he vows to never let anyone hurt his girl.  
“I promise once we get away from her nobody will ever hurt you again.” Oliver says kissing her forehead. Suddenly he feels someone kicking his kidney making fall to the ground. He almost gets up but by the time he is up they have already taken Mia away.  
“Good luck Oliver, and don’t die.” She winks at him jumping off the rooftop.

Oliver is stuck. He knows there is no way out of this. He still has to keep himself together for Mia. He reaches the rooftop where the league message was from to see Maseo standing there. Oliver has to keep his feelings to out of this and be tactical if he wants to see his daughter again. He goes up to Maseo grabbing him by his shirt  
“Did you do this to her?” He asks pouring all his anger into it.  
“I didn’t Oliver, but there is a way to save her. If you keep on rejecting then more people will end up like her. Oliver this may be the last time Ras al Ghul put someone close to you in a hospital, the next time it will be the morgue. If you care for the people closest to you, you will accept Ras al Ghul’s offer.”  
“Oliver you have no choice.”  
“Will Thea be safe?”  
“She will be, you have my word.”  
“Then I accept.”  
“Welcome to the league Warith al Ghul.”

“Oliver you can’t do this.” Felicity complains.  
“She’s right Oliver, they can help her at S.T.A.R labs instead of a biblical pit that may or may not work. Plus, it means you will give yourself up. All the work you’ve done will have gone to waste.” Dig follows.  
“Oliver the pit changes people. If you do this she might not be the same.” Malcolm says keeping his act up.  
“If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be in this position. So don’t tell me what is right or wrong. I am doing this whether you like it or not. This is the only way to keep the people I love safe so I won’t change my mind.” He says not caring for their reactions.  
“I’m coming with you.” Laurel says walking up to him.  
“If it were Sara I would’ve done the same and Thea is my sister too, so I am coming with you to bring her back.” She says stubbornly.  
“Ok” Oliver sighs since he actually wanted someone to come with him but as he couldn’t trust Malcom with Thea.  
“Then we are coming too” announces Felicity with Dig by her side.  
Oliver nods as they got ready and left for the hangar. To a plane provide to him courtesy of Amanda Waller.  
On the plane Oliver avoids sitting next to anyone. He has been very tense since the rooftop but he didn’t process everything then as he had things to do. But once he got on the flight, he started having flashes to the night in Russia and he felt pain unlike any other he ever felt before. He started to meditate closing his eyes and trying to keep from breaking down. He feels broken but he has to stay strong for his daughter.

“Welcome home Al Sah-him.”  
The army of assassins bow down to their heir as Oliver walks inside with Thea in his arms escorted by his team and Malcolm.  
“Prepare her for the ceremony.” Says Ras.  
As they take Thea away Laurel follows the assassins to keep an eye on her.  
“Sayf will take you to your quarters al Sah-him.” Ras says pointing towards an assassin with just a sword on his back. 

They prepare for the ceremony and Thea is brought before the pit while Oliver helps lowering her into the pit. Once she is fully immersed in the waters, Oliver watches in anticipation as the water in the pit starts to boil and Thea suddenly jumps out attacking the assassins and moves onto Oliver he puts her in a chokehold when another assassin puts a dart into her neck knocking her out.  
“The confusion will pass. I have fulfilled my end of the agreement, I suggest you make peace with yours.” Oliver nods as they take Thea back to her quarters.

“Hey.” Oliver says to Thea once she woke up.  
“It’s ok. you’re ok” Oliver continues.  
“I don’t know you.” Thea says with a look of confusion on her face.  
“Dad?”  
“I’m here” Malcolm replies moving towards her.  
“Thea it’s me Ollie.” Oliver says desperately trying to get her to remember.  
“Ollie is dead. Where’s mom?”  
“Your mothers not here. Just rest. Close your eyes and get some sleep.”  
“OK. I love you dad.”  
“You have no idea what you have done Oliver” Malcolm says continuing the act.  
“She’s alive and the confusion will pass” Oliver says retreating to his chambers when he feels sick. He couldn’t take anymore of this. Thea almost died. She doesn’t remember him but remembers the man that has his daughter. She told the man who killed his best friend and Sara that she loved him in front of Oliver. Oliver starts to breathe heavy when he suddenly flashes back to the night in Russia where he felt his clothes being cut. He runs into the bathroom and throws up in the sink. He looks at himself in the mirror as Tears start falling from his eyes and he just keeps on sobbing over the sink.  
He can’t let himself fall like this. He has a daughter. He remembers the promise he made to her. He splashes his face with water repeatedly and finally manages to get it together when he hears a knock on his door.  
“Who is it.” Oliver says exiting the bathroom.  
“Oliver its me.”  
Opening the door as felicity walks in and sits on the bed.  
“Oliver are you ok?” He just stares at her emotionlessly.  
“I’m sorry it was a stupid question. You just watched your sister be brought back to life and then she doesn’t remember you and you are about to join a merciless group of killers and”  
“Felicity what are you doing here?” He says not wanting to lose his mind again.  
“I just wanted to tell you that you are a good person, that you’ve saved so many lives inspired so many people and that leaving you here is going to break me.”  
“Well you’ve said it; please leave I need to be alone.”  
“Oliver I just said wanted to say goodbye one last time because”  
“And you’ve said it. Thank you.” Oliver cuts her off holding the door open for her gesturing her to leave.  
Felicity looks at him insecurely and then gets up to leave, but when she reaches the door, she decides to kiss Oliver one last time. As she moves in to kiss him, he moves away from her hastily.  
“I know you love me Oliver and you think you are trying to keep me safe but it won’t work Oliver. You know why because I know you better than”  
“You don’t know me and I don’t love you” Oliver growls in a cold voice.  
“Leave” he says turning away.  
When Felicity walks out, he closes the door leaning against it with his head in his hands. He slowly drops to the floor with tears flowing down his cheeks. He wraps his arms around his own body and just sits there sobbing.

Oliver walks his sister and his team out of the fortress and once they reach the boundary of the league grounds, he stops in his tracks and turns to Thea  
“Thea whatever happens know that I always have and will love you. Laurel will take you home. Make me proud Speedy.” Oliver doesn’t hug her but kisses her forehead.  
“John you have been my rock for the most of the past three years. Thank you for being my brother.”  
“Oliver no matter what happens you are a hero and will always be my brother.”  
He shakes johns’ hands but and turns to felicity and laurel. John starts walking off towards Thea who kept on going.  
Laurel notices Oliver doesn’t want to hug or say anything.  
“Felicity you have been a good friend in hard times, and I thank you for being there for me.” He says offering to shake her hand but felicity tries to go in for a hug, but he steps back and felicity just stares at him.  
“Ok Oliver I know you love me, and you think you’re protecting me but I can’t stand you being an ass to me now so goodbye al Sah-him” She says squaring up to him. He doesn’t crack under her glare.  
Felicity storms off behind Dig.  
Laurel sees that Oliver is tense and doesn’t want to do any more talking.  
“I promise I will take care of Thea. Goodbye Ollie. Stay strong for me.” She says smiling at him, Oliver just stares at her as if she weren’t real.  
Oliver thought she might want to hug him or expected him to say anything to her nut instead she offers to shake his hand and Oliver takes it.  
“Thank you.” Oliver says with a lot of emotion for anyone to decipher.  
Turning to Malcolm  
“If I find even a scratch on my daughter, I will kill you and I promise I am going to make it painful and long”  
“Of course, Al Sah-him” Malcolm replies smirking as he walks off.  
Oliver stares at the fortress and with a look of determination starts walking towards it.  
“I am coming for you baby girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Oliver joining the league up to the marriage.

Chapter 2

"Do you think Oliver will actually go against us? Or will he actually be the one to take Nyssa?" Dig asks Laurel while they are tracking Nyssa.

"I know he won't Dig, but I think there was something going on with him, it was like he had something else on his mind?"

"Laurel, he was about to join a league of highly trained killers and agreed to be their next leader. I'm pretty sure there was a lot on his mind. He was finally starting to get happy with felicity and the next thing you know he has to leave the love of his life behind to become some head of a Demon."

Laurel noticed that Oliver has always been tense since he came back and there were rare moments when he would just ask for something and you could see exactly what he wanted through his questions. Even though they were always on the opposite end of most arguments and when they finally saw eye to eye something just pulled them away, they always had an understanding and respect between each other. Except laurel couldn't understand why he would be acting this way. This was a new type of behavior which she never saw from him. Laurel is pulled from her thoughts hearing the bug from Nyssa pick up on some conversation. They start making their way towards the rooftop seeing movement.

"Do it! If I would die, it would have been as the same ground as Sara." Nyssa says ready to die as Al Sah-him has a sword to her throat.

An ear-piercing scream is heard shattering glasses and the lowering hood of Al Sah-him, Warith Al Ghul revealing the ugly truth they didn't want to face that Oliver is no more.

"We can't let you do this man." Dig says to Oliver who just stares emotionlessly at them and then jumps off the building.

"You should not have interfered." Says Nyssa angrily.

"What happened? Was Ollie there? Did something happen?" Asks Thea.

For the past few weeks Nyssa had been training Laurel and Thea.

"Ollie was there but I don't think he was himself. He was the one who came to take her. Nyssa said he may have been brainwashed in some way." Laurel says doing her best to not scare Thea.

"I have to leave." Nyssa starts hastily packing her stuff.

"I don't understand you just want to die. You know your father will kill you." Laurel says.

"Nyssa please don't just do this let us try to help you. I lost a lot of people Nyssa, I just can't lose anymore. I don't think Oliver would actually become this cold person. We can try to get through to him." Thea follows.

"I was marked for death the moment Oliver accepted my father's offer. Oliver is gone. The leagues ways are old, and Oliver won't know it even happened to him. I know you guys believe that there is a chance for me to get away from my father or be safe but there isn't. Oliver tried and he almost killed you Thea and I can't let that happen again. You guys have showed me a better life, to be someone else outside the league but I have to go."

Felicity and Diggle are on their way to enter Digs home when they find the door handle broken, Diggle takes out his gun and they slowly enter the apartment to find his daughter alone in her crib and the apartment empty.

"First let me assure you, no harm will come to Lyla if you do exactly as I say." The emotionless voice of Oliver Queen comes from the other side of the phone Diggle found in his daughters' crib.

"Oliver, I swear to god if any harm comes to"

"Bring Nyssa to the warehouse at Fullerton and Halstead and I'll let your wife go. You have 30 minutes."

Hearing the line go dead he picks up his daughter and hands her off to the neighbors.

"What happened John?" Asks Laurel as she sees Diggle storm in with a rage filled demeanor.

"Oliver and his friends took Lyla."

"What? Is Sara OK?"

"She's with the neighbors." Says Dig slamming Nyssa into the wall with a knife to her throat.

"What's wrong with you John it's not her fault."

"No, it's her people. You claim to have honor, you call yourself warriors but are nothing but cowards with weapons."

"Get away from her!" Thea growls in a very threatening tone with an arrow nocked and aimed at him.

"I am sorry I never wanted them to hurt any of you." Nyssa apologizes.

"Well then turn yourself in for her."

"Is this what we do trade one innocent life for another?" Asks laurel trying not to elevate the situation anymore.

"She's not innocent she's the daughter of the demon and she has killed hundreds of people."

"Enough! We aren't going to trade Nyssa away. We will find a way to keep both of them safe because if we don't Ollie is not the only person who had to lose his soul." Laurel said taking charge.

"Where's my wife? Where's my wife you son of a bitch?"

"Search them." Oliver commands.

"Get off me!" Felicity whines.

The assassin looks to Oliver for a command.

"Search her." Oliver replies coldly. He couldn't take any chances. His daughter was on the line.

The guns hidden in felicity's jacket are found and thrown off to the side. Once everyone is searched the exchange takes place. An assassin pushes Nyssa forward

"Kneel before the true heir to the demon."

"I kneel before no one" says Nyssa.

An arrow lands on the ground to the side. The arrow starts beeping and explodes as chaos erupts in the warehouse. Thea lands from above and the fighting continues for a bit. It ends with all of team arrow down and Diggle on the ground with a sword pointed towards him with Oliver wielding the sword and Thea on the opposite side with an arrow aimed at Oliver. Oliver stares Thea in the eyes daring her to fire an arrow at him. Oliver knows Thea can't, so he turns his attention to Diggle who was able to get up and tried to tackle him. Oliver grabs Diggle arms and twist it harshly causing a sickening crack to be heard and then a knee to his face which knocks him out. All the while Thea stands staring from far away. Oliver picks up his sword which was near laurel looking at her coldly and then walking out.

The team and Lyla are gathered inside palmer tech recuperating from the fight.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault if I hadn't frozen you would be fine." Says Thea to dig who is currently being patched up as he was heavily injured.

"It's not your fault Thea you couldn't attack your brother." Lyla consoles her.

"They're going to kill her. Her father is going to kill her." Laurel says brokenly.

"I'm sorry Laurel."

"Lyla take Sara and head out of town until we straighten things out." Dig tells his wife.

"There's no straightening this out is there." Felicity

"I'm sorry but he is gone Felicity. My brother is gone." Diggle says sadly.

"You truly are Warith al Ghul. You have broken your challenger." Ras says to Oliver while looking down at his tied-up daughter in front while Oliver wears an emotionless face.

"Did you search her weapons." Ras asks an assassin.

"No, my liege."

"Bring me her dagger." Ras says smirking at his daughter as he opens the hilt of the dagger and reveals a vial containing the alpha omega virus.

"All my life I've lived in fear of you. No more father, no more. I am happy to die as a free person. I am not afraid of you anymore." Nyssa says with a challenging look to her father which he ignores looking at his heir

"Do what needs to be done my heir. And take with it the satisfaction of knowing that your reign shall be unchallenged."

Oliver reaches for his sword. He was told by Malcolm that Ras would make him marry his daughter but that wasn't happening. He knows there is no choice so he goes for the strike hoping something would suddenly change or stop this.

As the sword moves down a Ras stops him halfway. Masking his relief Oliver looks towards him asking for an explanation.

"You have broken your rival. Something I was unable to do as heir. Spilling her blood would serve no purpose. Perhaps it could serve another purpose."

"As a means to unite our families"

"You" pointing at Oliver "as husband"

"and you" pointing at Nyssa "as wife."

Laurel and Thea are at the loft just reminiscing older and simpler times when felicity comes by

"Sorry for interrupting but the door was open."

She takes a look at some of the photos they had on the table.

"I'm sorry Thea. I know he was your only family left. I mean family family since laurel is like your sister but not by"

"What are you doing here felicity?" Asks Laurel wanting to be alone with Thea.

"I've been trying to think of a right time to tell you this but with Oliver gone and well Oliver's not gone gone"

"Felicity" Says laurel annoyed as it wasn't the right time for her antics.

"Roy is alive."

As a look of shock comes across both their faces as she continues

"We faked his death. It's a long story you know."

Seeing two pairs of furious eyes upon her felicity takes out a paper putting it on the table.

"This is his address."

"Roy is alive, and you were waiting for the right time to tell me." Thea looks at her with a look of pure rage.

"Felicity we have been working together for weeks now and you couldn't even be bothered to tell us that Roy was alive, but you had the time to run a company." Laurel says with the same expression.

"Technically I'm not running you know. Ray is out of town for a couple of weeks so I'm his second in command so the board"

"GET OUT" Thea says with her fists curled as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Come on speedy I was just"

"Don't call me that ever again and LEAVE! NOW!" Thea looks getting more threatening by the second felicity walks out.

Thea breaks down in Laurels arms. After a couple of minutes when she calms down. Laurel gets her some water.

"I think you should go see him Speedy."

"Things have been hard, and you deserve to be happy Thea. Go be with him."

"Ok" Thea whispers hugging laurel once more.

A couple of Days Later

Ras, Oliver and Nyssa are sitting at the table in the great hall of Nanda Parbat while a meal is being served a day before the grand wedding.

"Eat my daughter."

"I'm not hungry." Replies Nyssa disrespectfully.

"Many a bride has skipped a meal before the wedding."

"I would rather die than marry this pretender."

"You speak as there are only two options before you my daughter."

"Daughter" Nyssa scoffs.

"and to think I once wore that title with pride."

"Perhaps mother will suit you better. After your betrothal to Al Sah-him, you will extend my lineage by having a child of your own."

Oliver wanted to get up and leave. He kept his mask on for months now not even faltering once and now the talk of a father forcing his daughter to marry him. He was starting to feel uneasy. But he almost lost control when Ras told Nyssa that she is going to be a mother. He wanted the dinner to end and he needed to compose himself.

"If you think I will bear his child" Nyssa replied furiously.

"Yes, I do! You will have no say in this matter any more than your mother did."

Oliver closed his eyes. Ras wanted him to rape his daughter. Oliver couldn't continue to breathe. If he stayed any longer, he knew he would start to have flashback which he couldn't afford now so he composed himself. The mask of Al Sah-him barely up.

"I need to come to grips with my marriage. Perhaps a walk to clear my head." Oliver says getting up.

"I will send a guard to accompany you" Ras says gesturing to one of the assassins.

"If I can't protect myself then I am not worthy of your title." He says walking out.

As soon as Oliver left the hall he started walk hastily outside. He was beginning to lose control. Breathing was starting to get difficult. He stepped outside but his mind started to flashback, he remembered being held down with Talia on top of him. He remembers being out of it but still trying to put up a fight but held his hands down. By the time he snapped back to reality he was on his knees by a tree and he threw up. He tried to get up, but his legs didn't work. Tears started falling down his face as he started to sob. He just held the tree and continued to sob. Rage filled him all out of sudden he punches the tree and lets out scream similar to those of a wounded beast.

A couple of minutes later he finally managed to get it together and walk towards the spot for his meeting with Malcolm. When he reached there, he found Malcolm with his daughter who was also in a league uniform.

"You're late Oliver." Malcolm says turning towards him.

"Daddy!" Mia runs up into his arms and Oliver picks her up holding her close to him not wanting to let go.

"Sorry to break this moment but we got work to do Oliver. Chop Chop" Malcolm says sitting down.

Oliver takes his daughter who sits in his laps and kisses her forehead. Oliver tells Malcolm about the virus and everything while he keeps his daughter close to him.

"You are transporting the virus tomorrow. We anticipated you wouldn't be Ras for months. We need you teams help. I think I know how to convince them."

"All right visiting hours are over." Malcolm says getting up.

Oliver pulls Mia into a hug. "I promise honey, a few more days and then this will all be over, Okay."

"Will we get ice cream together?" She asks him.

"Of course, we will honey" Oliver's heart breaks as he wasn't there for her. He didn't watch her grow or put her to bed. He couldn't imagine what kind of environment she was raised in. He had failed her, but he couldn't keep on doing that any longer.

Oliver kisses her forehead as Malcolm takes her hand and then turns to Oliver.

"This wasn't just some meeting for some daddy daughter time. This was a reminder from her that should you fail the consequences will be dangerous."

Oliver just glares at him as his daughter walks off with Malcolm.

"Bye Daddy."

Oliver's cheeks start to get wet

"Bye honey. I promise. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the Lauriver discord for inspiring me to start writing.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Merlyn can now summon us?" Asks Laurel as the team is gathered at the base at Palmer tech that they have been using.

"No but Merlyn assures me he will be waiving the white flag." Replies Dig as Malcolm enters.

"I'm sorry I forgot the flag. I forgot."

"Aw too bad I would have told you where to put it." Replies a very irritated Laurel. This man was the reason she lost all her family. If it weren't for Oliver she would have killed him a long time ago.

"What is this about Merlyn?" Asks Diggle.

"It's about Oliver, his allegiance to the league is a charade." Malcolm says with no hint of deception.

"Why would you even begin to play with our emotions like that?" Felicity says.

"Do you have any proof?" Laurel asks earning her glares from Diggle and Felicity that she might even consider the possibility of Oliver faking his allegiance.

Laurel considered it a possibility due to the change in Oliver when he agreed to join the league. There was something else going on there, something she couldn't place her finger on. Oliver wasn't afraid of joining the league he was afraid of something else. She couldn't break down Oliver's actions and she needed to know if he was Okay.

"Not much."

"So, you expect us to believe you after everything that you did." Diggle speaks up not liking where this conversation was headed.

"I don't."

"So, you're saying Oliver trusted you more than us, the reason he got in the situation in the first place and that we should believe you." Felicity began before Merlyn cut in

"Well I am better practiced in the art of deception than all of you. And none of you are even close to decent actors."

"Ok I'm done." Dig says turning to walk away.

"You have seen Ras al Ghul's power. The circle of trust had to be as small as possible."

"And he trusted you more than us." Felicity says her eyes stinging a bit.

"No, he trusted someone else." He says revealing a middle-aged woman with dark skin and dark hair.

"Hello, my name is Talia." She spoke in an accented voice. "I am Oliver's teacher. I trained him during his time away from Starling."

The team just stared at this elegant yet fierce woman. She was the true expression of exotic yet dangerous beauty. She wore a silk dress which showed off her abs and a lot of smooth skin. She looked like a Greek goddess. But at the same time she carried herself with warriors pride. Her presence was enough to send chills down everyones spines.

"This city is in danger. Ras al Ghul will order Oliver to unleash death upon this city as his final act of ascension to Ras."

They couldn't tell if she was trustworthy. They looked at each other for a solution when Diggle asked

"and why should we believe anything you say? Merlyn could have just hired you to convince us into helping him with whatever he is planning."

"He carried your photo." She said looking at Laurel.

"He told me it was the only reason he survived the 5 years of hell. His only light in darkness."

Laurel just looked like she was just too shocked to speak. She just kept staring at Talia. She still had that photo. Oliver told her he carried it because he loved her. She knew it meant a lot to him in those years, she just didn't know how much. He survived because he loved her, and she kept shutting him out. She thought both of them had moved on. But now hearing Talia, she starts to doubt herself.

"What photo?" Felicity asks annoyed by Talia.

"I uh I gave him a photo before um he went on the gambit. He gave it back to me once he came back." Laurel answers still unsure of how she was feeling. He moved on and now wanted to be with Felicity. She didn't know what she wanted.

"So we should just believe her because Oliver carried your photo and apparently told some stupid stuff. Yeah not happening." Felicity said wanting to get out of there.

"It's called the alpha omega virus. Five years ago it was unleashed on Hong Kong killing thousands of innocent people. Oliver tried to stop it but it was very late. Somebody Oliver cared about very much died that day. Oliver carries their ashes in his wooden crate." Talia explains.

"I believe her." Laurel announced.

"What?" asks a troubled Felicity.

"I think I believe her too Felicity." Dig says looking at her apologetically then continues explaining

"Oliver carries ashes in his trunk. Plus if the city is in danger I don't care who brings me the news I will do everything I can to stop it." Dig says turning to Talia.

"What do you have?"

"There's a plane leaving from the Ferris at sunrise. Be there. And get a cure for this virus. Here's all the information you need." Merlyn says walking forward handing Dig a drive.

"If you are playing us I swear to god" Dig threatens as Talia speaks up

"He's not. This request isn't from him or me, it's from Oliver. I don't care what happened between you people and him, but I trust Oliver and his plan." Said Talia.

As Merlyn and Talia leave, the team look at each other before they start to get to work.

The team arrive at the Ferris the next morning when they notice only Merlyn standing with a smug expression.

"Where is Talia?" Asks Laurel.

"She will be staying back in starling in case the league attacks."

"Can she even fight?" Felicity asks mockingly with a glare at Merlyn.

"Ms. Smoak you may think that speaking with fire is a virtue or disrespecting people doesn't have consequences, trust me there are consequences. Oliver hadn't done anything about it but others won't be as patient. Learn to hold your tongue before you regret it." He looks at her angrily before turning towards the plane when he spots Tatsu Yamashiro.

"What are you doing here?" asks Malcolm.

"Oliver asked me to keep an eye on you." Says the swordswomen walking onto the plane followed by everyone.

"Enough!"

Says an angry Ras al Ghul as the former Oliver Queens team is surrounded by his assassins and they blow up the plane outside Nanda Parbat.

"Ahem, I don't think you can see the burning plane right there do you? We destroyed the bioweapon." Says felicity smirking.

"You merely think you did. Surrender or Die." Says the cold voice of Al Sah-him, Warith al Ghul.

In the ceremonial room of Nanda Parbat, the team is on their knees with their arms behind their back.

Ras looks towards Oliver "They destroyed the virus."

"No they didn't my liege. I knew there was someone in the league giving out information so I wanted to flush them out. I had a suspicion it was Sarab, now it has been proven with Tatsu Yamashiro among us." Oliver explains.

Ras stares at Oliver hiding his surprise then expressing proudness "You truly are Warith al Ghul. The league will go far under your leadership."

His team stare at him wide eyed. Oliver had used Malcolm to trick them. They couldn't believe it. They had held out hope that maybe Oliver was pretending but now looking at this they knew he was truly gone.

Ras then turned towards the team contemplating "Killing them tonight will be a bad Omen as it is a wedding night."

"You are getting married. Well I guess there is a kettle for every pot" Says the unexperienced Ray Palmer.

"The wedding is mine." Al Sah-him declared "I am betrothed to Nyssa al Ghul." as he stared at them coldly.

Diggle knew that he was going to die sooner or later. But he hoped that the man he once called his brother was still in there somewhere but now hearing him, he lost all respect and trust he once held for. He just wanted to get back home to his wife and daughter but now it seemed unachievable.

Felicity just was shocked to say anything. She couldn't believe the man she loved be completely gone. She came here in hopes of taking him back and claiming what was hers. When Talia said that he used to love Laurel she wanted to make sure Oliver would never be with anyone else other than her again. But now he was marrying a fierce warrior with whom he will make deadly beautiful babies. She wanted to reach him, but he didn't let her.

Laurel just stared at the man who was her best friend once then her lover then her enemy then her friend. She thought he had moved on from her to felicity but Talia made it clear to her what Oliver really was. But now she couldn't think of anything else. Oliver was marrying Nyssa by force and that boiled up anger in her. Her friend had no choice because she had failed to protect her.

"Take them below." Ras commanded his assassins as the team are led to the dungeons.

"I thought they were going to kill her. I was happy to know she is alive but now I wished I could have saved her. Now her father is forcing her to marry Oliver." Speaks a defeated Laurel.

"This wasn't the plan. Oliver shouldn't have got us stuck here." Merlyn says pulling at the chains.

"What do you mean this wasn't the plan. There is no plan Merlyn, Oliver tricked us and now we are going to die." Dig says angrily. "We are stuck here because of you so before Oliver and his friends come to kill us after he gets married find us a way out."

The team lays on the ground as the night passes and fall asleep. They start waking up to the sound of the guards outside their cell being attacked. A figure appears with a key and opens the door.

"Nyssa!" Laurel exclaims as Nyssa starts opening their chains.

"We don't have much time, we need to get ready to leave." She says leading them through the hallways to the league armory.

"So, did you drug Oliver to come out here?" asks Felicity.

"No Oliver told me the that tonight him and my father will go to unleash death upon Starling city and that you people have come close to the cure. He told me if he fails to stop my father it is upon us to stop my father's attack." Nyssa says helping Laurel gear up.

"Does everyone know Oliver's plan except for us." Dig asks getting frustrated at Oliver.

"No, I had no idea what he was planning until a few hours ago. He told me after we got married. I thought he was going to consummate our marriage but only pretended to do so." Nyssa said relieved.

"I must leave now. I came because Oliver asked of me. My mission is now over." Tatsu says getting ready to leave. She came as Oliver asked her but instead she felt like Oliver used her to try to turn her husband. When that didn't work out, Oliver painted him as a traitor. She knew why Oliver was doing this but still felt a little hurt. She lost all family she had left, now her life should be spent in solitary.

"Use the passage through the back it will lead to the woods and then to the village." Nyssa says checking for guards.

"We have to use the side exit then head to the hangar. There is a plane there."

"I thought you said Oliver had a plan." Felicity says as the team plus Nyssa and Malcolm are gathered at their temporary base at palmer tech.

"Yeah, and in the event in doesn't work he has backup, us. Laurel get your father to start mobilizing the police. Palmer, get something ready to spread the airborne contagion." Merlyn says seeing nobody around him moving "I'm sorry, did I mumble?"

"We follow his lead for now." Nyssa says as the team gets ready to move.

"Woah guys we have company. The proximity alarm is going off like crazy." Felicity says.

The roof falls down as Oliver lands. Dig moves in angrily to attack Oliver who blocks his strike and pushes him back.

"We don't have time for this. We need to get your father here Laurel, tell him everything. Ras has four people ready to spread the virus. He will be using them as means to spread it. They will be at Star bridge, Orchid bay, outside The Grell Museum and at the game at Papp Stadium. Find a way to inject these people with the cure before they kill themselves to spread the virus and also get the cure airborne in case we don't cure them." Oliver says to a team that just stared at him.

Dig couldn't believe Oliver. This man kidnapped his wife and left his daughter alone, then kidnapped him and the team, made them believe they were going to die and now comes back pretending nothing happened and gives them orders.

"How dare you?" Dig says.

"I don't care what happens after but now we have a city to protect and make sure people don't die because of your emotions." Oliver says indicating to Laurel to call her father.

"Felicity I need you to find Ras. I tagged him with nanites. Here" Oliver says handing her an arrow.

Laurel returned from calling her father. She hoped her father would listen to her. She had been slowly building a relationship with him for the past few months. She even told him how Sara exactly died. She also told him the sacrifice Oliver made to make him understand that it wasn't anyone's fault but hers. She knew her father would eventually come around, but she thought it would be a long time before they were back to when they were only ones there for each other. But now she hoped he would put his anger aside and help them save the city.

Oliver was not truly gone. She knew that he did all this to save the city and his family. Oliver gave his life up to save this city and everyone around him kept betraying him. He fought with everything he had to help people. She knew he went too far but he was a good person. She gained so much respect and appreciation for everything he did.

She wanted to talk to him about the photo, but she couldn't. Oliver was unreadable. He told her he couldn't chase her any longer and moved on with felicity and now it seemed he moved on from everyone. She knew she still loved him but right now Oliver needed his team and friends. Dig and felicity would fight him or be against him, but she had to stand by his side and make sure he knew he still had people who trusted him and loved him.

"I found him. He is at the starling Dam just staring at the water with his hands behind his back. Wow he is creepy and scary." Felicity says pointing at the screen.

"Each of you split up into groups and take out the assassins at each of the places except for Orchid bay. Talia will be there. Ray did you get the cure ready?"

Ray nods at Oliver

"Suit up." Oliver says getting ready.

"What about you husband?" Nyssa asks.

Oliver swallows "I'm going for Ras."

"Be careful." Laurel says as Oliver nods suiting up.

The team has taken out the assassins and administered the cure. Now they are gathered at the watching Oliver fight Ras.

"Well Oliver, I have seen determination in you to become my heir since the day you joined the league. I thought you truly wanted the title, but you want something else out of this don't you." Ras says staring the water in the dam to Oliver who was standing a few feet apart.

"I gave you a legacy that's worth cannot be measured, power that cannot be measured, yet you still refuse the title for something I assume is mundane."

"I stopped the virus, you failed let's end this." Oliver says charging at Ras with his sword.

The fight goes on for a while but Oliver who gained the upper hand plunges his sword into Ras.

"Talia!" Ras exclaims finally realizing what truly conspired. He was on his knees defeated.

"You will regret it Oliver, you will regret it." Ras says taking his last breath looking into Oliver's eyes warning him. Oliver knew Ras was warning him about Talia, but Oliver knew there was no choice to make. As Ras falls to the ground Oliver takes the Demons ring pocketing it before heading back to the base.

Once Oliver entered Palmer tech, he noticed it was filled with his team, Nyssa, Thea and Quentin. Malcolm stood at the opposite end, hands behind his back. Oliver turns towards Nyssa who was expecting Oliver to give her the ring but to everyone's shock he puts it on.

"Nyssa al Ghul, I Ras al Ghul release you from your duties to the league. You shall no longer be a part of it." Nyssa shocked wanted to attack him but was stopped by assassins. Oliver then turned towards Malcolm removing his ring. The team didn't say anything. The atmosphere was tense and everyone was wondering what Oliver's plan was truly. They heard Ras talk to Oliver, they knew Oliver was planning something big.

"Where is she?" Oliver asks not moving with the demon's ring still in his hand.

Malcolm turns towards one of the assassins and nods who goes towards the back of the room returning a few moments later with his daughter.

"Daddy!" The blonde girl runs up to Oliver who kneels holding her close to his chest as tears trickle down his cheeks.

"It's ok honey, you're home now." Oliver says stroking her hair and then lifting her up, he tosses the ring to Malcolm with a murderous look in his eyes.

"You touch her again, you will wish for a quick death."

The team just stood there speechless at the scene as Malcolm took the assassins walking out.

Dig just felt like he had been stabbed. Oliver did all of this because Malcolm had his daughter. He felt bad for getting angry at Oliver. But he still felt anger because Oliver didn't trust him with the truth. He didn't trust anyone with the truth.

Felicity just stared at the girl. His daughter looked perfect. She felt jealousy welling up in her stomach. Oliver had a child with someone they don't even know about and he didn't even tell her he was a father. She was getting angrier by the second.

Nyssa knew Malcolm was evil. She thought Oliver a fool to trust him and protect him. She now knew that Oliver had no choice. She was grateful to Oliver because now, Malcolm would be Ras and he would've killed her or hurt her. She was now free and wanted to stay like that.

Thea had tears in her eyes. She had a niece who she couldn't protect. Malcolm planned this and she trusted him more than her own brother. She trusted the man that kidnapped her niece. She felt sick at herself. She hated herself.

Quentin for once looked at Oliver with respect. Oliver managed to go to extreme length to protect his daughter. Something he couldn't do but he wanted to know if she was his granddaughter.

"Is Sara"

"No." Oliver replied before Quentin could even complete the question. He nodded at Oliver.

Laurel just looked at Oliver with happiness. She knew Oliver could conquer anything to get what he wants. It was why he was different, everything he did it protect the girl her father thought was his granddaughter. She still wanted to be there for him and his daughter. She felt proud of the man standing before her.

"This is Mia, my daughter. She is 4 years old." Oliver said as he had a grin which didn't fade when he looked at his daughter.

"No, I am 4 and 3 months." She said folding her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry she is 4 years and 3 months old."

The team save for Dig moved in to introduce and meet Mia. As they carried on with their smothering of the girl Oliver said

"I'm leaving Starling city. I want to give her a normal life and truthfully I want to live a normal life." The team looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Woah was not expecting that bro." Ray Palmer said.

"You can't just leave us behind again Oliver." Felicity said frustrated at him. He kept making decisions and leaving them out of it.

"I will miss you Oliver." Laurel said smiling sadly at him. He returns her smile with his own.

"Look, I understand you guys are angry with me but I won't change my mind. I am leaving. I don't care if some of hate me or like me. I will do whatever it takes to protect my daughter. I'm sorry." Oliver finishes leaving half a shocked team behind. He picks up his daughter.

"U hungry?" He asks her to which she shakes her head furiously.

"Let's get something to eat and then Ice cream." Oliver kisses her forehead walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so thats the 3rd chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Wasnt satisfied with the story, I still am not but hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> So Ras in this story is as weak as they made him in the show. He isnt the scary guy from the comics beause years of Lazarus abuse depleted his brain kinda thing.
> 
> Talia is way more dangerous than Ras. She is scary, manipulative and very cunning. Merlyn is basically her horsemen. Also, Oliver was super OP since it was his daughter on the line, he had to get dangerous and manipulative.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. Been a bit busy the last few days. Hopefully next chapter gets done in less than a week. Enjoy

It has been 6 months since Oliver left Starling city and things weren't going well for the team arrow. They had encountered several ghosts for the past few weeks and now Damien Darkh and ended up losing badly.

"Ok so this mortal enemy of your father is some sort of meta now?" Felicity says while patching up Nyssa.

"No he isn't an enhanced being. It was like he was using some ancient power." Nyssa says pulling her shirt over her head.

"We find what type of magic or whatever he is using, then we find out how to stop it and then we stop him." Dig says walking away into the gym.

"I will get started on that then." Felicity says walking to the computer.

"Let's grab a bite." Laurel tells Nyssa while grabbing Thea along as well.

Oliver waited outside the school to pick up his daughter. These past few months have been refreshing to say the least. He thought this was going to be hard being a father, but somehow it came naturally to him. It also helped that his daughter was a bit more mature than most of the children her age. He learnt things about himself; like he loved to cook as it gave him a sense of control over himself or that he was more maternal than he liked to think he was. He liked the control over his own actions rather than reacting to whatever circumstances were thrown at him. He was lost in his thoughts when his phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Oliver, it's me Emiko. Look I didn't want to make a habit of this but I will be running a bit late and my mother is at the hospital. Could you please pick up William? I promise I will be there in a few hours. I'm really sorry about this."

"Breathe Emiko. I will pick up William and he can stay with us until you arrive. There is no need to apologize, I understand."

"Thank you so much Oliver. Not to sound rude but I really must go. Thank you so much."

"It's OK Emiko. Drive safely."

Emiko was someone Oliver met a few days ago while they were picking up their children.

Her son William and Mia had been good friends since the beginning. She was a single mother who was also running a company of her own.

Oliver spoke to her and her mother Kazumi frequently even as far as having them over at his place. They were good people who Oliver could somewhat relate to on some level. Kazumi reminded him of Raisa. She advised him at times and even helped him out when he didn't know what exactly parents did in certain situations.

He felt he had people he could count on in Emiko and her family. His thoughts drifted back to his team and he hoped they were all doing well. He wanted to visit them in a few weeks during the holidays and wished things could be better between them.

These past few months helped him gain a sense of normality he didn't have in nearly a decade. He prayed that this wasn't some calm before the storm. But knowing his luck he knew something was going to change in the coming days. He wished whatever it is he could just keep his daughter safe.

Nyssa, Laurel and Thea are sat at a diner. They had grown close to each other and considered each other the only family they had. With Nyssa training them things weren't as awful in Starling city anymore.

"So, have you told them?" Thea asks Laurel taking a sip of her drink.

"No. I just don't know how to say it."

"Laurel you should really stop worrying about everyone and just live for yourself." Nyssa says.

"How am I supposed to tell them that the person they hate more than anything is coming to visit them with his daughter which nobody knew he had. That man always finds a way to make my life more and more complicated." Laurel says running her hand through her temples.

"He wouldn't be Ollie if he didn't."

"Felicity just texted she says she has found out about Darkhs magic."

"What did you find?" Asks Nyssa as they entered the foundry.

"Ok so I found this video of Darkh breaking in an ARGUS storage to take some weird looking idol. I don't know what it is but I'm on it. I hacked ARGUS files and set up an algorithm to find anything that matches the description of this weird idol mystic thingy. Oh and he killed Amanda Waller doing it. I mean woah just found it." Felicity says as the team gather around the screen.

"This magic idol is called the Khushu Idol. They have no idea how it really works. This idol originated on um uh." Felicity stops speaking hesitant to continue.

"What is it Felicity?" Laurel.

Felicity turns towards them "It was found on an island in the middle of the north china sea called Purgatory also known as Lian Yu." She finishes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dig says with the anger resurfacing. "Ok so what else do we know about this idol. Just because it was found on Lian Yu doesn't mean Oliver knows about it. He was roaming around the world those five years."

Felicity turns around to get back to work on the screen. The rest of the team looked at each other knowing this wasn't going to end well. They could ask Oliver but Dig wouldn't be happy about it. But for now they thought to wait until they had more information.

"You're right Dig. A terrorist organization called Shadowspire was there looking for the idol five years ago. Their leader Baron Reiter was after it and apparently he also used the idols power. He was killed later that year."

"Do we know how or who did it." Dig asks.

"Yes and no. It just says Agent 4587 was able to stop them. Even ARGUS have no idea how."

"I'll go to Lyla to see if she can find out who this agent is and ask them to help us stop the ghosts and Darkh and whatever they are planning." Dig says turning to walk away.

"There's no need. Um I just found out who they are."

"Who is it? Or, where are they?" Dig says turning around.

"It says here that Agent 4587 is also um ahem known as Special Agent Oliver Queen." Felicity says turning towards the team nervously.

The team just stood there looking at each other.


End file.
